Keepin Scores
by gudgudwriter
Summary: Hary, Draco & Miney run into trouble when a luv triangle starts! First fabfic! Review pls!
1. Chapter 1

Disclemer: I font own harry pitrer ok! Me and my sis wrote this.

It was a plesent day at higwaerts skewl of bitch & wiggery. Draco was so happy he was skiping down the halls like a really realy hapy, hyper squrel.

Suddenly he bumpd in to harry! "Oh no! Sorrrry hary was just tryna get to quititch practice! "

"Oh, well i Don give a fuk so suck my cokc u bitchy purbluded wizard."

"But i dont wanna hery im so sory didn't meen to bump you!" Draco sobed realy sadly

"Ti bad blondy u will any way hahahaha" hery affes hapily devilish

Sudenly herminey comez! (I kmow she has a O in her nam but im to lazy to typoe it! XD loool just enjoy friendsz!))

((Btw me n my sis wil be in here ti! Yay we're around there age sooooo it fits))

"Helo figgits! I got another A+++++ cuz om fabulus!"

"Shut up. Miney u asshole!" Draco screams dramtic and angerly meen

"Dint talk to miney lik tgat hore!" Hary screamed bac even mores anry and was shaken hiz fist at dracos mouth, it started bleding so dravo ran away cryin

Hery laffed lik theb savag he is "Hahahahah" he hysterically lafed "jus went beast mod on tgat faggg!" Haha (lol herys so fukin kewl beast mod rofl)

Miney said "lel dat wass ruyde of uuuu fikin pric!" (Miney a hud girl so she iz noice!)

"Oh wateva he a pusy and u know it" hery dabed for effect he lokef super his gangsyrer as bikey jacet.

Miney scufed anoyedly u suck hery!" Miney then peculiary yet elgantly ealked away from hery. She sjiped to, her pink dres flowing in tge hard winnd. Haiir cut super shert sincde it wass sumer break and it grows duper super suepeer fasssst! (Sge cgarms it loooool)

ENND OF CHAPTER ONE! WR WIRJED REAKY HAARD AT THIS SO PKEASE REVIEW OR WE MIHT NOT CONTNU PLZZZZ ITS R FRUST FANFIC! NO FLAMZ BUT WE GIVE COKIESZ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time in a far away hogwarts of case. White face draco kissed miney. "Mmmmmm weed she whispers" kiss my anal taco

"AAAAAAAAH " DRACO SCREMED "EHAT A DISGSTING DREEAAMMM "

"MrDraco wuld it bother u not to slep n my claaaaas?" Snepe drawld lazylily

"I wasn't slepin drack lied"

Yes u were an if u wont prove it ill takr points! Snape yeled "1000 pointz frum gryfindee!"  
snepe telled

"Oh shut up stepid pig headed nooouy!"

Yeled miney

Hary laffed snarlin "wharever ashole"

Athers nite: srry jus a previw. Haha plese leva nice revoisw an step FLAMIN! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disckemer: 1st off fuk off pureblod ur a troll. 2nd fuk off evetone else who flamez. Ty 4 the gud reviows tho i aprecate it.

It waz a wobderful time at hogwertz skool of bich craf an misery (lol jk it's hogwertz skool of WHICH CRADT AN WIZERDARY! LOL CX) The owls were chirpin bees bussing etc...

Until herry woke up that is...(que dramtetical muzic) he felt awful...lest nite he got hi an kised nevile...it was discustin...he puked 2...

MEENWHIL W/ DRACI AN MINEY!...

"Nu! I refose 2 kiz ur anel taco u sikc fuk!"

"Drsci plzzzzz...itll tasre guuuud! Promize!":

"Its nut hapenin fuk off. Make hery do it!"

"But i want u she sayss getin angryy

"Shsve it then" he says pointedly

"B but...fine...dik hed..."

"TY!"

******5 OURS L8ER******

N PROF Gongles clas tge yung wichz n wizardz were studyin MUGGLE ENGLESH! "(only cux i cant rember wut she teachz xc)

"Uuuuugghhhh thus iz borin nnnnnn gggg " drsco sed rude snobbyish ly

2 bad! Saed gongle

Dreco angers cosed him 2 stump out of the rooim

He wes eatin a lolipop at hugsmede wen sudenly a hand grabed him!

His world fadeed n2 blake...

DUDDUNDUN SO WHO U THINK DUN IT? THOTS? THERIES?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ghost sex she says," have you heard of it?!"

"No what is that? "

"Its wen a gohst fuks u n ur slep"

"y dont u just run away?"

" it's impsible you're parazed what's how are you here lies comes and goes freezes you and then guess what else happens what happens well imagine seeing that goes with this ugly ass face just terriing you that is very terrifying actually why would I do that actually

Then imagiming it takin a shet.

FUCK THIS STORY, I'M OUT. 


End file.
